LLamas del Inframundo
by ThiagoDaanuu-18
Summary: ¿Que tanto cambiara la vida de Duncan conocer a su nueva compañera de actuacion?. Muerte.
1. ¡Luz, Camara Accion!

**Disclaimer: **TDI no me pertenece, solamente Thiago

**Esta historia no se basa en la pelicula "Inframundo", lo unico q tiene d igual es que se graba una pelicula con Hombres-Lobos y Vampiros, nada mas.**

**Pensamientos: **_Sera escrito de esta manera._

**Esto es un UA**_** (Universo Alterno)**_

**Gracias ****a****Naty-Kitty, NekoNight, TaloDB y necrara-darkmoon, **_**(Quiero decir, ellos me tiraron alguna q otra idea y yo la recree en una sola, hice una en general, lo aclaro xq la historia esta escrita solo x mí)**_

**Ya no hay más aclaraciones.**

* * *

**¡Luz, Cámara… Acción!**

- _Tu eres mi próxima victima, también eres mi único alimento en este sitio – Repetía mas para si mismo un __muchacho ojiceleste de cabellos verdes en punta__ caminando de un extremo a otro_

- ¿Que es lo que buscas con eso? – Pregunto Dustin su hermano mayor recostado en la cama

- Tu duérmete que necesito practicar para la escena de mañana, ya será la penúltima de la película – Agrego con una sonrisa

- ¿Y como es eso que habrán nuevos actores ya con apenas dos escenas por grabar?

- Es que ellos recién aparecen – y siguió repitiendo - _Tu eres mi próxima victima, también eres mi único alimento en este sitio –Así pasaron horas y horas con el punk repitiendo, no quería repetir el dialogo una y mil veces en la escena, quería que de una sola toma este pronta, mientras su hermano ya se acomodaba para dormir._

* * *

- ¿Duncan despierta? - Lo despertó su hermano forcejeando el cuerpo

- ¡¿Que, que hora es?! - Pregunto

- Ya es tarde, necesitas aprontarte – Le recordó su hermano

- Oh... claro.... - Le respondió y se levanto lo mas rápido

- Recuerda arreglar tu cabello – Le señalo su hermano

- no es necesario que me lo recuerdes todos los días – Le contesto

- Tienes razón – respondió con sarcasmo

- _Este Duncan siempre olvidándose de sus propias preocupaciones – Pensó su hermano mientras prendía su PS2_

- ¿Pensabas en algo...? - Le pregunto Duncan

- No... ¿Porque? - Le pregunto confundido

- Te estaba preguntando si me llevabas hasta la sala de grabacion... - Le dijo Duncan - ...¿me llevas?

- Claro – Le respondio con seguridad - ...aprontate que se te hara tarde

- Como digas...

- Ya estoy pronto... - Le aseguro el punk

- Claro ya voy... - Le comunico su hermano mientras escondia un retrato de su novia

- ¿Que escondes tanto?

- ¿Te importa...? - Le pregunto - ... ahora apurate y vamos

- Ve llendo que necesito buscar mi ... - Pensaba Duncan que podia decir - ...eh... ¿mi chaqueta...? claro mi chaqueta afuera hace mucho frio

- Vamos no me creo que buscas ver que era lo que escondia... andando – Dicho eso el punk volvió y salio primero

- ¿Quien manejara? - Pregunto Duncan mientras llegaban el auto

- Yo, quien mas, ¿para que me dijiste que te llevara?

- Bueno tienes razon – Le contesto mientras subia al mismo

- ¿Tienes sueño todavia? - Le pregunto Dustin su hermano

- Maso... menos – Le respondio con un bostezo de por medio

- Yo te dije que te durmieras cuanto antes ayer por la noche y decidiste no hacerme caso y haci habrás seguido repitiendo el dialogo por horas – Le contesto Dustin

- Necesitaba aprendérmelo de memoria… - Aseguro

- Bien aquí es... allí esta la entrada - Le señalo

- Nos vemos mas tarde... - Se despidió Duncan

- Recuerda que vuelvo a las _23 horas –_ Le recordó

- Claro...

Duncan fue hacia la entrada, entro con el permiso del guardia de seguridad y busco la sala de grabacion... - _alli esta –_ Se dijo para si mismo viendo un cartel luminoso en rojo con el titulo de "Sala de Grabacion", decidio entrar y alli se encontro con los demas actores

- ¡Hola Duncan! - Se dirigio hacia el despues de levantarse de su silla

- Hola Director – Se saludo con la mano y un saludo de abrazo

- Mejor dime Richard

- Claro

- Ellos son los nuevos actores de la película - Señalo

- Ho-hola... - Extendió la mano para saludar – Me presento soy Duncan

- Mucho gusto soy Thiago Daanuu – saludo un chico de tez blanca pero no en exceso, ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro

- ¿De que harás en la pelicula?

- De hombre-lobo, creo que igual que tu... - Le respondió

- Claro

- ¿Y tu eres...?

- Gwen... - Le extendió la mano una chica gótica, ojos negros, cabello corto y negro con azul de tez blanca, en eso que ambos sintieron los roses en las mano se sintió un calor por dentro de sus cuerpos, era algo que hacia que el corazón latiera mas y cada vez mas.

- Ya pueden soltarse las manos... - Aporto el ojiverde

- Ehh... claro – Agrego el punk sonrojado

- Ahora ya vamos a grabar la primer parte, sino se hará tarde – Dio la señal el director, los camarógrafos acomodaron sus cámaras bien para la escena y los escenógrafos movían la escenografía hacia donde las cámaras mostraban.

- ¡Duncan tenemos _cinco _minutos para arreglarnos! – Le recordó Thiago mientras tomaba su vestimenta y se dirigía al baño

- Como digas… - Le dijo sin animo y se miro al espejo esperando a que los maquilladores le den unos últimos retoques a su maquillaje – _Duncan creo que esa chica será alguien especial en tu vida – Se dijo para si mismo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos…_

_- _¿Comenzamos? – Le pregunto el maquillador tomando todo el maquillaje del mostrador

- Si, pero sabes que no me gusta mucho estas cosas de maquillarme – Le recordó el peliverde alejándose

- Ya lo se, ¿crees que no recuerdo eso mientras te vengo maquillando por casi 1OO escenas?

- Tienes razón…

- ¡Dos minutos! – Comunico Richard por un altavoz

- Ya estoy listo… - Aseguro Thiago y se fue hacia la escenografía

- ¿Ya te has maquillado?

- No lo necesito…

- Como que no lo necesitas, tú en la película eres un hombre lobo – Le contesto el maquillador

- Bueno esta bien…- Después se pasaron esos dos minutos que había dado el director - ¡Ya terminamos! – Agrego y se miraron al espejo los dos estaban como unos completos "Hombres-Lobos" – Ahora a grabar

- Luz, Cámara, Acción… - Dio la señal Richard

* * *

**Acá termina el primer capitulo dl DxG**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**®


	2. ¿Quien es ella?

**Disclaimer: **TDI no me pertenece, solamente **Thiago**

**Esta historia no se basa en la pelicula "Inframundo", lo unico q tiene d igual es que se graba una pelicula con Hombres-Lobos y Vampiros, nada mas.**

**Pensamientos o Como se relata la escena de la pelicula: **_Sera escrito de esta manera._

**Esto es un UA **(Universo Alterno)

**Gracias a TaloDB por el nuevo nombre d la historia.**

**Ya no hay más aclaraciones.**

* * *

**¿Quien es ella?**

-_¡Luz, Camara... Accion! -Dio la señal Richard_

_-Oh... no, no quiero que me comas, y menos en este momento –Se defendia la gotica_

_-_¡Vamos! - Le murmuraba Thiago -Es tu parte

_-_¿Que?

_-¡Corten! -Comunico por el megafono dicho director -_Duncan... ¿Que te pasa?

_-_Es que... -Se tomaba el cabello -¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo? -Decia mientras en su cabeza tenia unos pensamientos totalmente diferentes -_¿Que te pasa Duncan?, esa chica me distrae mi trabajo, tienes que dejar de pensar en ella y fijarte mas en lo que haces_

_-_Se repite la toma... -Dijo Richard -¡Luz, Camara... Accion!

_-Oh... no, no quiero que me comas, y menos en este momento – Repetia la escena_

_-_¿Era mi parte? -Preguntaba el punk confundido

_-_Claro..., lo intentamos de nuevo -Dijo el director ya sin ganas

_-_¡Tercer toma, Luz, Camara... Accion!

-_Oh... no, no quiero que me comas, y menos en este momento – Volvia a repetir_

-...

-¡Duncan ya es la tercer toma y no has dicho ni una palabra en tu parte! -Agrego

_-¡Duncan tienes que saber que estas actuando para algo importante, necesitas no arruinarlo! -Le decian sus pensamientos_

-¿Pasamos a la tercer toma, esta bien? -Comunico el director

-Si, dale...

-O_h... no, no quiero que me comas, y menos en este momento -Repitio_

-_¡Duncan es tu parte! -Le decian sus pensamientos -_¿Ah?

-¡Ya basta!, ¡Corten!, ¿Duncan que te ocurre? -Pregunto Richard parandose de su silla y mirandolo fijamente a la vista

-¡No lo se! -Respondio llendose a los vestuarios

-Veo que me maquille al... -Decia Thiago pero fue interrumpido

-Bien por hoy es todo -Dejo la planilla y el megafono en su asiento el director

-¿Como que es todo?, recien vamos _4_ escenas apenas -Le recordo Gwen

-Si, pero ya veo que con _4 _tomas Duncan no va aguantar ni una mas -Se fue hacia su vestuario.

Duncan apoyo sus manos en el mostrador, intento mirarse una vez al espejo pero no lo logro, intento nuevamente y con verguenza se miro -_¿Que te pasa?, no ves que estas trabajando, por esto te pagaran, no puedes perder esta posiblidad que te han dado una vez en tu vida, ¿sera por esta chica gotica que te esta ocurriendo esto? -Estas cosas le pasaban por la cabeza del punk pero fueron interrumpidas_

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?, ¿Eres asi todo el tiempo? -Le pregunto Thiago mientras entraba

-No lo se realmente -Respondio sacandose el maquillaje

-El director dijo que era todo por hoy -Agrego el ojiverde

-¿Y todo esto por mi culpa no? -Pregunta el peliverde

-No porque crees que... -Fue interrumpido

-¿Que, que?, ¿Que, que? -Agrego -Todo esto es por mi culpa y nada mas

-Ya quedate tranquilo, nada pasara, ya volveremos con esto, podra ser que mañana estes mas calmado -Le contesto poniendole una mano en su hombro

-Gracias -Respondio

-Ahora ya vete a tu casa y descansa -Le dijo Thiago mientras Duncan buscaba en su mochila el celular

-¿Dustin?

-_¿Si hermano que ocurre?_

_-_Ya puedes venir a buscarme

_-¿No era a eso de las 23 horas? -Pregunto_

_-_Luego te contare ahora ven a buscarme

_-Esta bien, en 1O minutos estare alli por ti -Le respondio y corto_

-¿Hablabas con tu hermano? -Le pregunto la gotica entrando

-¿No crees que te has confundido de vestuario? -Le pregunto mientras guardaba el celular

-Si quieres puedo irme por donde vine -Le respondio mientras se daba media vuelta

-No quedate... -Agrego -es que ando mal estos dias y puede ser que me lo descargue con quien sea

-Creo que me di cuenta hoy en la actuacion

-Si ya se que fue mi culpa el no poder haber echo la escena bien hoy -Le contesto guardando su ropa en la mochila

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si me dijo Thiago que el director habia dicho que por hoy era todo, pasare a pedirle disculpa -contesto el punk

-Que gentil de tu parte -Le contesto la gotica -Ahora me voy, mi madre vendra a buscarme y necesito estar pronta

-Pero antes debo decirte una cosa -Le dijo tomandola del brazo

-¿Que quieres decirme?

-Quiero decirte que estuviste genial actuando hoy tu parte -Le contesto

-Gracias, ya quiero ver que tal lo haces tu

-¿Te han dicho que eres hermosa?

-Ehh... -Le decia -_Gwen no puedes contarle_ -penso -... no realmente

-Bueno ahora te lo digo yo -Le agrego mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias -Le agradecio algo sonrojada

-Ahora me voy

-¡Adios!

-¡Nos vemos mañana!

_-Duncan creo que te has enamorado de tu compañera de trabajo, ella es hermosa, es como algo que me ilumina cuando estoy de malas -Se dijo para si mismo_

-¿Pensabas en algo? -Le pregunto Thiago

-No -Le respondio con una sonrisa

Duncan salio hacia la vereda y espero a que su hermano llegara.

-¡Duncan por aqui! -Lo llamo desde las espaldas mientras se acercaba para irse

-¿Que tal todo hoy? -Le pregunto

-Dustin, no estoy de humor para contar lo de hoy -Le contesto sin mirarlo

-¿Mal?

-Si, ahora ya lo sabes ya no preguntes -Dijo Duncan -Mira esa es la nueva actriz -Señalo

-¿Ella?

-Si, ¿Que tiene de raro? -Le pregunto confundido ahora si mirandolo a los ojos

-Nada, nada -Le mintio -_¿Porque no me conto?_

-¿Pensabas en algo?

-No...

-Bien ya llegamos... -Le dijo Dustin

Duncan subio las escaleras de su casa, saco las llaves de su mochila y abrio la puerta y rapidamente se fue a su dormitorio mientras su hermano pasaba al baño, el punk acomodo las almohadas y se arrecosto en su cama, vio que su hermano no llegaba todabia del baño y se levanto para ver que era lo que escondia su hermano, Duncan se acerco a la puerta y le paso el seguro.

-¡¿Duncan estas ahi?! -Pregunto Dustin golpeando la puerta con firmeza

-Ehh... si, ¿que quieres? -Le respondio

-Dejame entrar, es mi dormitorio... -Le contesto forzejeando el picaporte

-Espera es que necesito privacidad -Le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrio

-¡Vamos dejame entrar!

-¿Porque es tanto la prisa? -Pregunto el punk revolviendo el cajon de su hermano

-¡Necesito tomar una cosa! -Le dijo y al final pudo entrar y vio a Duncan sacando algo de su cajon

-¡¿Que haces?! -Le pregunto

-¿Quien es ella...? -Le pregunto confundido mostrandole un retrato

* * *

**Se que m quedo corto, el tercero creo q sera un poco mas largo**

**Ya sin nada para aclarar**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	3. Confesion

**Disclaimer: **TDI no me pertenece, sino a** Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis, **solamente me pertenece **Thiago.**

**Esta historia no se basa en la película "Inframundo", lo único q tiene d igual es que se graba una película con Hombres-Lobos y Vampiros, nada mas.**

**Pensamientos, algo que se dice para si mismo, o parte del anterior capitulo: **_Sera escrito de esta manera._

**Esto es un UA **(Universo Alterno)

**Duncan relata todo es POV´s**

**Ya no hay más aclaraciones.

* * *

**

**Confesión**

_-¿Quien es ella...? -Le pregunto confundido mostrándole un retrato_

-¿Qué haces con mis cosas? –Pregunto rápidamente quitándomelo

-Ya dime quien es… -Le indique –¿Además porque me lo escondías?-

-Bueno es que… -Lo detuve

-Si tienes algo que decirme, ya dímelo-

-Esta bien, siéntate aquí –Me dijo señalándome la cama, acepte y me senté no muy de animo

-Yo quería decírtelo pero-

-¡¿Pero que?! –Pregunte levantándome algo alterado, volvió a insistirme a que me sentara para que charlemos; volví a aceptar

-Que yo quería decirte que Gwen, ella… –Señalo el retrato –Es mi novia-

_-¡¿Que?!, no puede ser que me haya enamorado de la chica de mi hermano_ –Me dije por dentro, trate de calmarme; pero no pude, después le dije en voz alta –Te felicito-

-¿Cómo me dices? –Me pregunto confundido, creo que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella

-¿Qué quería que te diga "que mal"? –Le pregunte fingiendo estar calmado

-No, claro que no, pero…-

-¿Si? –Hable -¿Ahí algo mas para contarme?-

-No –Me dijo después de reaccionar -¿Entonces que tanto problema con saber quien era la del retrato?-

-Bueno, es que… -_No tenia nada para que se me ocurriera_ –…me sorprendió al ver el retrato de mi compañera… _–¿Nada mas compañera?; retome -…_y que sea tu novia-

-Te veo algo distinto, ¿Puede ser? –Me consulto; trate de terminar con el tema

-No, ya te dije que necesito privacidad-

-Esta bien –Justo le comenzó a vibrar el celular; lo que hizo que se retire del dormitorio -_ahora si estoy libre y solo, todavía no lo puedo creer, apenas me conozco con ella, nos mandamos algunas indirectas, y ya se me termina esta ilusión, yo creí que íbamos a llegar a tener una relación seria; pero no –_Tome el retrato –_Gwen, alguna vez llegaras a ser mi novia-_

-¿Qué hacías hermano? –Me pregunto entrando mientras cerraba la tapa de su celular

-Nada –Guarde rápidamente el retrato de Gwen

-¿Ahora que escondes tu? –Me indico haciendo que me ponga de mal humor

-Aquí lo tienes –Le entregue el retrato sobre el pecho lo cual hizo que dará unos pasos hacia atrás; yo me fui.

Salí de casa, ¿quería tomar un poco de aire?, bueno eso seria mas o menos a lo que salí, pero también para tratar de olvidarme de esa chica de la cual no puedo estar enamorado, ya que me acabo de enterar que es la novia de mi hermano, ahora que hare, necesito volver a grabar esa escena; de la cual me tranque una y mil veces, pero de verdad no quiero volver porque eso haría que vuelva a ver a Gwen, ahí Gwen –Suspire –Eres tan… -me detuve -ella es la novia de tu hermano –Me dije.

-¡Gwen!-

-Hola Duncan, ¿Cómo andas? –Me saludo dándome un beso en la mejilla que me dejo sonrojado

-Bien –Respondí sin animo

-¿Qué te pasa?, te veo raro-

-Bueno es que… -Hice una pausa

-¿Te pasa algo y no me lo quieres contar? –Aporto

-No, no es eso-

-¿Entonces?-

-Bueno, si en realidad, me pasa algo, pero no quiero contarlo –Agregue

-¿Por qué?-

-Vida privada… –Le conteste de mala manera –…ya no molestes

Después de caminar unos pasos, mire hacia atrás y estaba ella entre sollozos, decidí acercarme.

-¿Qué te pasa Gwen?-

-Bueno es que me di cuenta que si tienes algo para contarme-

-Si, pero ya te dije, no lo quiero contar –Me despedí –Ahora me voy, acuérdate mañana tendremos la escena-

-No lo olvidare-

Me fui hacia mi casa nuevamente a practicar mi dialogo.

-¡Duncan! –Me volvió a llamar mi hermano forcejeándome –Siempre te tengo que llamar yo –Me dijo divertido

-Y bueno no me vuelvas a llamar entonces–Yo siempre respondiendo de mala manera

-Ves… algo te pasa y no quieres contármelo-

-Nada, no me pasa nada-

-Veo que estuviste leyendo el dialogo toda la noche –Me dijo viendo el libreto al costado de la cama

-Si, hoy necesito completar la escena que ni empecé –Respondí y me dirigí al baño para arreglarme -¿Me llevas tú hoy?-

-Si-

-Quería preguntarte –Le dije -¿Por qué no fuiste a besar a tu novia cuando la viste el otro día al salir del estudio? –Quería despejarme esa duda

-Bueno, creo que no quedaba correcto –Me contesto -¿Además estaba algo sorprendido al ver que era tu nueva compañera?-

-Ya mientes –No le creí -¡Ya dime porque! –Odio cuando me miente

-¡Esta bien, porque creí que te gustaba!, ¿Listo? –Me dijo algo descontrolado; pero además de eso, se dio cuenta que yo estaba enamorado de Gwen, no puede ser, después no sabia que decir y le mentí.

-¿Cómo crees que me va a gustar tu novia?-

-¿Y vos que sabias que ella era mi novia?, si te acabas de enterar –Me contesto, no sabia que responderle y cambie de tema rápidamente

-¿Nos vamos?, o llegare tarde-

-Ya cambias de tema, siempre haces lo mismo –Me dijo y me fui hacia el auto

-¡Apúrate! –Le grite, espere unos cinco minutos, no volvía, después me acerque a la puerta y estaba hablando con Gwen; me moleste y me fui por mis propios medios, lo que no se si después volvió para llevarme.

Llegue a el estudio y allí estaba Gwen; aun hablando con Dustin, pase por su lado y ni la salude; de lo molesto que estaba.

-Duncan, ya ve a cambiarte, en media hora comenzamos –Me dijo Thiago que apenas me veía.

-Si, claro-

Termine de cambiarme y fui hacia la parte de ensayo.

-¡Luz, cámara, acción! –Dijo el director

-O_h... no, no quiero que me comas, y menos en este momento –_Decía Gwen actuando su parte

-_Tu eres mi próxima victima, también eres mi único alimento en este sitio –_Al fin pude decir mi parte

_-¡Ya dejemos de sentimientos y preparemos la cena de esta noche! –_Dijo Thiago hacia Gwen

_-No, por favor-_

_-Ya vamos –_Tome a Gwen en mi hombro; esto lo hago solamente porque es una película, para aclarar dudas, y me la lleve hacia otra parte para _"comerla"._

Después Thiago se fue hacia otra parte y yo me quede solo con Gwen; esto es dentro de la escena, también para aclarar dudas, no estoy enamorado de Gwen, ¿O si?, no.

-_No me comas te lo pido por favor…_ –Me decía entre mis brazos

La mire a los ojos y ambos intercambiamos unas miradas que nos motivaron para llevarnos a un beso eterno y tierno

-¡Corten! –Agrego el director

-Ya esta –Le dije a Gwen y me levante rápidamente para irme al camarín

-Duncan… ¿Estas aquí? –Pregunto la gótica que entraba

-Si, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Quería preguntarte, porque me soltaste rápido cuando terminaste con el beso –Me contesto –¿Acaso no te gusto?-

-Gwen-

-¿Que?, ¿No te gusto verdad?-

-Gwen, se que tenes novio, y ese novio es mi hermano, Dustin-

-¿Ehh…?-

-¿Qué te sorprendes?, ya no lo niegues-

-Tienes razón, pero, ¿Es tu hermano?-

-Si, ¿Cuál es el problema? –Le pregunte intentando estar calmado

-Que…-

-Entonces quería engañar a mi hermano-

-No, como crees-

-Gwen, yo tengo que confesarte algo-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? –Me pregunto y me acerque bastante a ella

-Yo estaba enamorado de vos, antes de enterarme de esto –Me aleje

-¿Entonces si te gusto el beso?-

-Bueno…-

-Duncan, yo creo que también sentí algo por ti –Me confeso acercando sus labios a los míos; nos besamos

-¡Duncan!, ¡Gwen!, ¡¿Qué hacen?! –Pregunto Dustin entrando al camarín, ambos quedamos sorprendidos al verlo llegar.

* * *

**Acá termina el capitulo**

**Buenos finales para esperar una continuación jajaja**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	4. Muerte

**Disclaimer: TDI **no me pertenece, sino a** Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis, solamente me pertenece Thiago.**

**Esta historia no se basa en la película "Inframundo", lo único q tiene d igual es que se graba una película con Hombres-Lobos y Vampiros, nada mas.**

**Pensamientos, algo que se dice para si mismo o diario de Gwen:** _Sera escrito de esta manera._

**Esto es un UA (**Universo Alterno**)**

**Ya no hay más aclaraciones.**

* * *

_**Muerte**_

-Pueden separarse –Agrego Dustin acercándose a Duncan y a Gwen para separarlos

-Bueno es que… -Respondía el punk con la mano en la nuca

-Necesitábamos practicar el beso –Hablo Gwen interrumpiendo a Duncan

-Espero que eso sea lo cierto, ahora vámonos –Dijo Dustin y tomo a la gótica del brazo para llevarla hacia el auto

-¿Por qué me llevaste apurado?, podrías haber dejado que salude a tu hermano –Le dijo Gwen ya dentro del auto

-¿Que?, ¿Querías darte otro de esos besos? –Le pregunto colocando la llave en el arranque del auto para encender el motor

-¿Y ahora dejaras a tu hermano solo? –Exclamo Gwen mientras Dustin presionaba el acelerador

-Que se maneje solo, trata de robarse a mi novia, ahora que se busque otro medio de transporte porque yo ya no seré su chofer –Agrego Dustin y se retiro del lugar

-¡Esperen! –Grito Duncan que salía con dos bolsos en mano del lugar de grabación

-Es tu hermano –Le dijo Gwen a Dustin

-No me importa –Agrego Dustin y siguió la marcha

-_Creo que besarnos fue un error_ –Se dijo Duncan dejando los bolsos en el suelo –_Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi hermano me matara –_Agrego y comenzó a caminar con los bolsos en mano hacia su casa –_Esto me llevara un rato largo-_

-¿Necesitas que te arrime a tu casa? –Le pregunto Thiago que salía del estudio de grabación

-Bueno, como quieras –Respondió Duncan y se subió en el auto

-Vi que tu hermano te vio besándote con tu novia, ¿Cómo te fue? –Hablo Thiago ya manejando

-¿Cómo crees que me fue? –Exclamo el punk mirando para afuera de la ventanilla

-Pero, ahora no se como harán, porque vi que le dijeron que era para practicar el beso de la escena pero, no se los creyó –Dijo Thiago

-Ahora, ya no me quedan mas alternativas que confesarle que me gusta su novia –Decía el punk jugando con la ventanilla

-Deja de jugar y piensa en algo para decirle, porque mira, ¿Ves aquella casa?, es la tuya –Le dijo Thiago

-Espera, no veo el auto de Dustin, que estará haciendo con Gwen –Pensó Duncan en voz alta –¿Thiago para, podes llevarme a la carretera del kilometro 1O?-

-Claro, ¿Pero para que queres que te lleve? –Le pregunto Thiago confundido

-Solo llévame y rápido –Exclamo el punk

-Tampoco soy tu chofer –Le dijo Thiago y arranco el auto nuevamente

-Perdona, es que es urgente –Le contesto Duncan abrochando su cinturón.

* * *

-¿Dustin que pretendes hacer? –Pregunto Duncan bajando del auto con rapidez en donde se encontraba la gótica y su novio

-¿Y tu que haces acá? –Exclamo Dustin confundido

-Vos que haces acá, deja a Gwen tranquila –Hablo Thiago acomodándose en frente a la chica

-No te metas –Aclaro Dustin y presiono el gatillo del arma haciendo que una bala llegue a la pierna de Thiago

-Estas loco –Exclamo Gwen y se arrodillo para ayudar al chico

-Además, ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? –Pregunto Dustin volviendo al tema

-No recuerdas que cuando éramos mas chicos, me traías aquí para recordar a nuestro padre –Le hizo recordar el punk a su hermano dejándolo asombrado

-Si recuerdo –Dijo Dustin –Pero ahora déjame hacer a lo que venia o te mato a vos también-

-¿Y que quieres hacer? –Pregunto Duncan sin saber que hacer

-Venia a confesarle todo a Gwen –Le contesto mientras sus lágrimas le recorrían el rostro

-¿Qué es lo que tanto tienes que confesar? –Cuestiono la gótica llorando desde el suelo

-Que no puedo vivir sin ti… -Le decía Dustin pero el nerviosismo que tenia encima lo detuvo y se disparo en la frente

-¡No! –Exclamaron Duncan y Gwen al sentir el disparo.

* * *

-Gracias por venir a tiempo, ¿Estará bien? –Pregunto desesperada Gwen a uno de los médicos que habían venido en la ambulancia

-Eso esperamos –Contesto el medico subiendo a Thiago en la camilla junto a dos personas mas

-Tendrá que acompañarme para saber mas de este suicidio –Agrego un policía que atendía a Duncan

-¿No se puede hacer nada para salvarlo? –Cuestiono Duncan intentando no llorar

-¿Cómo quiere que lo salvemos?, fue un disparo en la cabeza –Le contesto el policía –Ahora súbase –Agrego abriendo la puerta del auto policial para que el punk suba

-Claro –Respondió Duncan

-Esperen, ¿donde se lo llevan? –Pregunto Gwen llegando al auto policial

-Necesitamos que nos de mas datos de la muerte de Dustin Lowreds –Le contesto el policía antes de subir al auto

-¿Puedo irme con ustedes? –Hablo Gwen –Además que harán con el auto de Thiago-

-Ya hicimos la llamada al seguro del auto y pasara a buscarlo-

-¿Cómo sabremos que se lo llevan?-

-Uno de nosotros se quedara cuidando –Le contesto el policía señalando a otro de ellos a lo lejos.

* * *

_Querido diario, vengo a escribirte porque hoy tuve un día de locos, mi novio Dustin murió, estoy re triste, todavía tengo la imagen de él cuando se disparo en la cabeza, no lo puedo creer, todavía antes de morir, le disparo a un amigo de Duncan, bueno hablando de Duncan, aunque no pueda creerlo, creo que alejarme de Dustin, no puedo escribirlo, tengo mas posibilidades con Duncan, no, no puedo decirlo, tengo que tratar de olvidarme de Duncan, no puedo estar jugando con una muerte, ahora no puedo seguir escribiendo, mi hermano me molesta a mas no poder, hasta mañana que capaz habrán nuevas noticias del amigo de Duncan, adiós._

_-_Puedes dejar de molestar –Le pidió la gótica a su hermano lanzándole con un peluche que tenia a mano

-¿Todavía no me vas a decir que te pasa?, vienes llorando todo el día –Le contesto su hermano desde la puerta –_Tomare ese diario y descubriré que le pasa –_Se dijo a si mismo

-No, ahora vete –Le pidió su hermana y se acostó.

* * *

-Dustin como pudiste –Decía Duncan mirando al techo de su dormitorio e intentando no llorar –No debías haberte matado, tenias todo una vida por delante, ahora tu y papá no estarán, solamente me queda mamá y que todavía vive de viaje en viaje y se queda en cualquier hotel que encuentra en vez de venir aquí, para casa, mira no creo que sepa todo esto, no se como contárselo y me voy a volver loco, ahora tendré que vivir solo, no puedo intentar estar con Gwen, ya que eso te haría mal –Hablaba Duncan como para su hermano –Me dejaste tus recuerdos para que yo cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche, te este mirando, nunca debí entrar en esa película –Gruño –Además no entiendo, tu te volviste loco, porque te mataste sin enterarte de la verdad, creo que ahí estuviste mal, pero ahora que hay para hacer, nada, mejor tomare mis cosas e iré a ver a Thiago, que por tu culpa lo tienen internado –Se levanto Duncan de su cama, tomo su campera de cuero, se la coloco, tomo las llaves de su casa, y salió de la misma con rumbo al hospital.

* * *

-Tengo que olvidar a Duncan –Dijo Gwen mientras se dirigía al hospital en un taxi

-_Tengo que olvidar a Gwen_ –Se dijo mientras se dirigía en su moto rumbo al hospital.

* * *

**Llego hasta acá el capitulo.**

**Sin nada más para aclarar.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


End file.
